


Shaun’s Truly Horrible Terrible Morning

by jenovasilver



Series: Shaun's Strangest Week Ever... [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun has fallen in love with Desmond but pride prevents him from saying anything..amazing what a mistake can accomplish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaun’s Truly Horrible Terrible Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote anything with Shaun and Desmond before...I hope I did very well with them! Please enjoy!

**************************

 

 “Move your legs.”

“You’re the one that wanted this you sod!”

“Your hand was on my dick! How the hell was I supposed to say no!?”

“Very easily, like this, ‘no’..”

“Oh yeah, how bout this?”

“AHHH! You wanker! S-stop…”

“No.”

“They’ll hear us…don’t you care about that?”

“If I gave a fuck? Sure.”

“Y-you’re impossible, completely hopelessly, utterly…ahhh!”

“If you don’t want them to hear us then shut up.”

“I-I can’t you bastar—ahh!! Too deep!!”

Shaun bit down on Desmond’s shoulder, the bartender squeezed his cock into Shaun who long since stop trying to fight from being seated on the sink. The shaving cream, toothbrushes and assorted products fell to their doom on the floor and Shaun wanted to complain about the expensive but Desmond wasn’t having it. He filled the man to the breaking point and heard his breathless sigh and felt his nails tearing at the only exposed skin on Desmond, his neck. He fumbled removing his hoodie but not letting Shaun go and Shaun did little to fight back. This wasn’t fucking comfortable and the bathroom was cramped as it is without two fully grown men crushing themselves inside, how did this all happen? Shaun was trying to figure that out himself…all he knew was that all of this was his fault.

*******************

“Coffee..” Desmond slurred and pretty much shoved the mug of black soup to Shaun’s chest, it nearly spilled on his shirt which annoyed him. “Shut up and drink it!” and Desmond sauntered back to the kitchen to fix himself a cup.

Coffee, nasty bitter coffee, Americans drunk the stuff in gallons and Shaun detested it..an espresso? Maybe if he was masochistic enough for it but what he wouldn’t give to get a nice cup of tea.

True to the stereotype, Shaun loved tea as much as the others loved coffee but since he was continually outvoted for beverages, Shaun grumbled and accepted the black tasteless sludge in his mug. It was late night now, 4 am which was pretty early for Shaun…late to him was being up when the sun peaked through the blinds and reminded him that he didn’t sleep at all and now was a brand new day of Assassin intrigue. This was bitter work, finding clues buried in the DNA clusters of a bartender wasn’t suppose to be a trip to the park, that he knew however finding such clues yielded so many surprises and he couldn’t help but be delighted by the prospect of finding more.

He’d just wish he didn’t have to do all the other work such as communications with other teams, Shaun wasn’t keen on talking to others…especially if they didn’t see the patterns he saw. The Assassins were pretty sparse as it was and if one team FAILED, normally it their deaths that he would hear. There have been so many deaths in his time as an Assassin that he should be USED to them….but he truly never was.

To make matters worse, he couldn’t tell anyone his fears or his nightmares…two of them were women which wouldn’t too much of a problem if they could understand the underlying meaning to the fears.

The fears were for Desmond.

He was falling in love with him.

 

 **Fuck.**

 

“You make horrible coffee and it leaves me questioning your ability to mix drinks.” Shaun sneered and Desmond gruffed a ‘fuck you’ under his breath, he was performing a kind deed giving the bastard coffee.

“You’re welcome princess.”

“Say what?”

“Only dudes that don’t get laid act as snippy as you do…” Shaun nearly jettisoned the coffee through his nose on his monitor, “Yep, gotcha.”

“Yes, yes, yes sex, the great cure _all_ , oh I’m sure you’re getting _plenty_ of tail chained up to the Animus for hours on end? And no, late night spanking sessions notwithstanding.”

“Admit it, you’re hard up.”

“And WHY would I admit that and to you of all _people_ , I would have better discussions with a 14 yr old on a forum then with the likes of _you_.” Shaun lashed and his barb was sharp, “In fact I have.”

“So you talk about sex with minors? Gotta say, I’m not liking your late night hobbies Hastings.” And Shaun fumed, if Desmond wasn’t so important to the mission nor weakened by the Animus..he would have it out with him.

“Only _you_ would think something like that…doesn’t surprise me with your ancestor screwing anything in a 5 mile radius.” Which was pretty damn true, Ezio wasn’t known for his…restraint, they had the memory clusters to prove it. And it didn’t help anyone that EVERYONE viewed them, Rebecca, Shaun and him were in box row seats to the raunchy adventures of one Ezio Auditore da Firenze and ALL of them were hot. So much so that afterwards, the three of them didn’t look each other in the eyes but knew by nightfall they were reliving the moments with their hands or with devices.

“Yeah…not enjoying that either.” Desmond slid, it was kinda embarrassing knowing your dead ancestor got more ass then you did in your lifetime, Desmond was lucky enough to some at nights when he was a bartender. Not for trying, he thought he was pretty fucking smooth with the ladies but Ezio could just talk and panties slipped off.

“Oh good, so we’ve established who was the child here? Can the grownup get back to work now? Y’know some of us DO work, I know it’s crazy right?”

“Sure, I won’t bother you.” Desmond hummed as he walked over to Shaun at his desk still working trying to ignore the rapid heartbeat, he could hear Desmond walking over and move his mug and lean against his desk. His personal space was now compromised. “So, what ARE you doing?”

“For the love of-What? What is it Miles? I’ve been doing the same thing I was doing when you met me, searching, gathering and relaying Intel, do try to keep up.”

“Ahhhh, continue then.” And Desmond sipped his coffee, Shaun made the fatal mistake of looking at Desmond as the lips pressed from the weight of the ceramic mug, the familiar scar seemed to disappear slightly but would always spring back once the mug was off the lips. Those lips, they always seemed to look so much more tempting when Desmond smiled and Shaun didn’t want to admit that he watched him whenever he talked…even if his face was glued to the monitor. Desmond licked the traces of coffee from his lips and sighed; he appeared exhausted but didn’t want to sleep for some reason.

“Are you bored? Is that why you’re pestering me?” Shaun breathed and immediately snapped his face back to the monitor to work, those lips were traps…fucking Auditore! Shaun cursed; he blamed him for making Desmond so sexy now…at least with Altair Shaun was ‘Scared Horny’ and now with Ezio, he was just ‘Risky Horny’ if there was a difference he couldn’t tell you.

“I’m not, just sitting here….drinking my java.”

“God Miles, give me that!” Shaun then lunged his arm over Desmond’s thighs…but he grazed his crotch instead.

It took a full minute for Shaun to register what he just did, mentally he was aiming to get the coffee mug that was sitting complacently beside Desmond’s thigh but SUBCONSCIOUSLY he overshoots subconsciously and got a fingers’ brush of dick.

There was silence, the embarrassment made Shaun’s cheeks turned into red apples and he didn’t look or say a word to Desmond. What the shit COULD he say!?

“That wasn’t the mug Shaun.”

“Really? Sure as hell felt small enough.”

“That sounds like you want a challenge?” Shaun spun in his chair and looked at Desmond with all the steel in his eyes….that dissolved to nothing when he saw him unzip his pants.

“Miles!? What are you doing!?”

“Proving to you that it’s not small..you got glasses so you can see pretty good right?” Shaun’s eyes narrowed to slits and he regained his composure, nope, he wasn’t going to get rattled by Desmond’s teasing and was rubbing his legs to erase the boner growing in his pants.

“I don’t engage in dick measuring contest with man children…”

“There goes you and the _children thing_ again.” Shaun has had enough; he stood up and glared his rage in Desmond’s eyes.

 _Walk away, just walk away…_

Instead he pressed his lips right on Desmond’s mouth and enjoyed the shocked look on his face. Victorious! Miles was fucking quiet and Shaun sat right back in his seat and resumed his work, enjoying his silence. Suddenly his chair was pulled from his desk and spun around to face Desmond head on, he was pissed and Shaun’s victory was short lived.

If there was a fight, Desmond would mop the floor with Shaun, in his mind he would stand a LITTLE longer then 30 seconds but he knew deep down that it would be quicker then that. Staring at Shaun was the face of Altair and Ezio combined, those eyes of millennia’s past burrowed into his skull and sent a primal heat straight down to his loins, he couldn’t hope to hide his erection now, in fact he didn’t fucking try because he wasn’t sure on WHAT was going to happen next. But whatever it was, it was TOTALLY his fault.

“M-Miles….look, yo-you left me no alternative…now if you just simply, walk away..”

“Trying to plead out Hastings?” Desmond hushed and Shaun could’ve SWORN he heard a Syrian timbre somewhere in that response but it was obvious that this was still Desmond, that or his mind was playing tricks on him. “Nope, you started this.”

“S-started what?” Shaun stammered and the chair creaked with Desmond’s weight added as he eased himself over Shaun’s thighs, dear GOD what is he doing? Even when his fingers traveled through Shaun’s stylized hair and removed the glasses off his face, Shaun STILL didn’t piece it together on WHAT was transpiring. Perhaps he was sleep deprived? Yes, that was the best fucking way to explain it but no, Desmond’s breath tickled his nape, Desmond’s fingers cradled Shaun’s skull as he bent it backwards to suck on his neck…this was happening now! “M-Miles..enough…you…you don’t…”

“You started it..I was just playing but you started it.” Now Shaun heard Italian traces in his voice and before he was able to say anything he felt the warm slide of a tongue, oh God, then lips…those lips.

Shaun was melting; he was remembering seeing something like this before…in one of Desmond’s memory clusters. Ezio had trapped one of his lovers like this; he wanted to know how that felt? That passion…

“G-god..w-what are you…s-stop…ahhhh..” Shaun did the best he could even as Desmond’s hand skillfully pulled Shaun’s fly open and fingered his way through, every part of his body lit up like a neon sign and precum started trickling out.

“So you are ready?”

“Wha-what are you talking about!? What do you bloody think would happen when you touch my cock!?”

“So you would only react if _I_ touch your cock huh?”

“Th-that’s not what I meant!? Stop playing word games with me Miles, it’s getting old!”

“Fine!” Desmond removed Shaun’s sweater then unbuttoned his shirt, “Let’s see what I’m working with.”

“Desmond, stop it…really, you’ve proven your point, you’re superior tog dog American frat boy Assassin, there are you happy now!?!”

“’Frat Boy’? I never went to college you jerk wad.”

“Clearly you didn’t, that wasn’t my point…”

“Oh so you were just bitching per normal? Good to know..”

Shaun was pressed by Desmond’s lips, the taste of coffee passed through his breath into Shaun’s mouth and made his head spin and he instinctively brushed his tongue over Desmond’s. He realized too late that he did that and watched Desmond’s eyes seemingly smile from the consensual affection whether if Shaun actually meant it or not.

But by now, Shaun was spinning, fingers and tongues left mouths to search nearby skin and the chair creaked angrily from the movement and extra weight. Shaun didn’t want the chair to break as he was fond of it so he pushed Desmond off him.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t want this?”

“That’s not the problem, there’s a lot of expensive equipment here…namely my chair, which by the way, I would not like it to break.”

“Ah! I see, so where you want to go do this?”

“Nowhere, we’re done.” Desmond wrapped his fingers on Shaun’s nape and watched him moan, “Mi-Miles…seriously.”

“Bathroom, gotcha, let’s go.”

“What?!” Desmond grabbed Shaun in a arm lock and dragged him into the bathroom, this was getting risky, the bathroom was mere FEET from the ladies’ room however Desmond didn’t seem to care and pressed himself against Hastings. “They’ll wake up!”

“Then SHUT up.”

“Whatever you’re planning or THINK you’re planning isn’t happening Miles.”

“Sure it is, we’re going to fuck it out of our systems.”

“Are you mad?!”

“Let’s go with that.” Shaun couldn’t believe this, Desmond was going to SERIOUSLY fuck him and he was going to let him.

 

 **Wait…he was?!**

 

Desmond already pulled down Shaun’s pants and squeezed him against the basin of the sink, he opened the cabinet and searched for something…anything to lube his cock and found a small tube of ointment. It wasn’t ideal but it was something now and he squeezed the tube in his hands and stroked both their cocks with it. Shaun mouthed his ‘no’ but the was swallowed by the kneading and stroking of Desmond’s hand on his dick, he was MASTERFUL at this as the two rods compressed as one and leaked. When he felt he had enough on his own, Desmond lifted Shaun’s legs and wrapped them around his waist.

“W-wait!? Miles!?!”

“What?!”

“It’s…it’s been a while..just go slowly, okay?” Shaun reddened and Desmond kissed him.

Then…his ass was stretched. If pain had a visible numerical scale then it would be a 7.

Shaun gasped and covered his mouth from the entry, Desmond felt like a freight train inside him…up to this point Shaun had his fingers shamefully enough and it WASN’T the same. To have a hot, thick cock barreling in, was a rude awakening to him but GOD did it EVER feel nice, he hadn’t had gay sex since his college days and most of the times they were pretty pathetic. Now, he had this bartender filling him and it was glorious, Desmond’s sticky fingers cupped Shaun’s ass and he pumped into him rapidly, the complete opposite of what Shaun requested but fuck if he cared anymore. All he could do was hold on and panted through each push, this prostate was getting hammered and Shaun babbled his commands. Every inch of him swallowed Desmond whole, his ass slapped against Desmond’s hips and felt the smacks of his balls, sweat soaked Miles’ hoodie and Shaun removed it without Desmond stopping.

“More…oh God…more…fucking! Ahhh!”

“H-hey…they..they might hear you?”

“FUCK THEM! DON’T STOP!” Desmond chuckled and kept his mouth on Shaun’s to keep him quiet, he liked hearing him command him but it REALLY would be awkward if the girls found them like this.

Desmond’s breathing quickened, his limit was getting closer and he slipped his tongue into Shaun’s mouth, Shaun nodded and shot his payload between their stuck bodies…Desmond slammed his hands on the basin and made one long deep shove into Shaun as spurted and tightly hugged his body as the shots rang into him.

“Shee-it…faafuck..yokay?” Desmond huffed and Shaun lingered in the orgasm, “You feel…so…good..”

“Shut up…Miles…”

“Love you too princess.”

 

*************

 

The day started at 6am and Shaun had problems sitting down, his back was sore and he grumped when he found a suitable angle to resume his work, the coffee was cold sludge and he mumbled another set of curses. Messages lit up his monitors, wondering where he went but no one died and nothing of note was found so he didn’t bother to worry, Rebecca went straight to the Animus to get it booted for the days work and kept a sly smile on her face….that was enough to annoy him.

“Why are you so damn chipper?”

“Had an awesome dream last night.”

“Was it a dream where you were useful?”

“Nope, it was an awesome dream…” Rebecca repeated which further annoyed Shaun, Desmond walked out of the bathroom refreshed and Lucy beamed a warm smile to her teammate before heading to the kitchen and started making a fresh pot of coffee for everyone. “You wanna hear it?”

“Well that would be the point of the initial question, wouldn’t it Rebecca darling..?” Desmond placed himself on the Animus and laid back with a sigh as she started up the machine and Desmond slowly synced, “It was about two dudes, one bathroom and gay sex.”

There was shattering of a glass, a shout from Shaun, a chuckle from Rebecca and a small grin that crept across Desmond’s face.

 

 **It was Shaun’s Truly Horrible Terrible Morning**

 

 **And it was just beginning….**

 

 

 **End of Part One**


End file.
